1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet storage apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine that temporarily stores an image-formed sheet in a sheet storage unit and discharges the stored sheet so that a user can receive the sheet by an operation (button operation or identification (ID) authentication).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-31327 discusses a sheet storage apparatus configured to allow a user to receive a sheet stored in a storage bin via an outlet opening. This sheet storage apparatus includes a shutter for closing the outlet opening. When the user receives the sheet, the storage bin is moved to an outlet opening position, and the shutter is opened.
In the sheet storage apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-31327, because of the necessity of moving the storage bin to the outlet opening position, a mechanism for moving the storage bin must be provided. This creates a problem of enlargement of the apparatus.